


A Sensual Rehearsal (ZenxReader)

by AbsMarie14



Series: Mystic Messenger Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Musical References, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14
Summary: You and your boyfriend Zen are both musical theater actors. After you pick him up from his rehearsal, some steaminess ensues.





	A Sensual Rehearsal (ZenxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sexiest thing I've ever written, but it was really fun. If you're interested in the song I drew inspiration from, here's the link: https://youtu.be/KKJ6a2wOnrM
> 
> Enjoy your time with Zen, dears. ^^

You pulled the car into the parking lot of the theater where Zen had dress rehearsal, eager to see your boyfriend after a long day of your own play practice. After parking, you walked into the theater and were instantly greeted with the sounds of _Elisabeth the Musical._ Zen had been cast as Death and you couldn’t wait to see what his ensemble looked like in person. 

Some of the staff and cast greeted you as you sat in the third row. You recognized many of them from past productions you'd been in and smiled warmly in return. The director turned around to see what the cause of the commotion was and waved to you happily. He had directed the last show you'd been in, _Dracula_ ; the two of you had developed a great working relationship in the process. 

You focused on the stage, trying to find Zen in the scene. You heard his velvety tenor voice and followed its sound. Your jaw dropped when you finally found him. 

His white hair fell loosely past his shoulders, a huge contrast with his all-black costume. You almost drooled at the sight of his long legs in fitted, leather pants. Bits of his alabaster-toned skin peeked through a sheer top made of some sort of floral lace. He even wore a leather trench coat, further accentuating his height. His black boots looked a lot like those he wore on his motorcycle, along with the black, fingerless gloves on his hands. 

However, your eyes were mostly drawn to his makeup. The person in charge of cosmetics did a wonderful job highlighting his crimson eyes with a blackish-red shadow. You'd never seen him wear that much eye makeup...but you liked it. 

“Last dance, last dance, you have to dance with me. Last dance, the last dance, eventually with me.” Zen’s singing voice resonated throughout the theater as he moved effortlessly through the dance steps, keeping his eyes on the actress playing Elisabeth. You shuddered at his hungry look, secretly wishing you were on the receiving end of his intense stare. 

As you watched the remainder of his performance, you felt yourself getting warmer. Especially during the second chorus when Zen hovered over his costar. Though you weren't jealous at all; both of you were professionals when it came to romantic scenes with other people. In fact, you smirked when you remembered that you were the only person Zen kissed meaningfully. Among other things. 

"All right, well done everyone; that's a wrap for the night. See all of you tomorrow for the entire run-through." The director stood and exited the room as the remaining cast and crew clapped and bowed to each other. 

Zen spotted you shortly after and grinned. You took in his beauty as he walked over to you, eyes traveling up his leather clad legs. "Enjoying the view, babe?" he asked, smirking. 

"Always. But especially now." You walked into his open arms, resting your head on his chest. "The outfit is perfect, Zen." 

Your albino boyfriend chuckled and stroked your hair. "Thanks." He pulled away, looking down into your eyes. "How was your rehearsal today?" 

You shrugged. "It went well enough. We're having some issues with blocking, but I think we'll be able to smooth them out tomorrow." 

Zen's smile widened. "Ah, (y/n). I missed you so much." 

"Why don't you show me how much when we get back to your place?" You stood on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear before pulling away, smirking. "I'll wait in the car while you change out of your costume." You walked toward the exit, sure to put a sway in your hips as you did so. 

\---------- 

"Oh, Zen," you sighed against his lips, running your fingers through his silky hair. You'd made it home...but not quite inside yet. Zen teased you the entire ride home, lightly stroking the parts of your legs uncovered by your skirt. He stopped just before reaching your more sensitive spots and you felt a familiar warmth throughout your body. Needless to say, you jumped him as soon as you put the car in park. 

Zen smiled as his hands roamed over your body. He ghosted his lips over your neck, breath hot when he finally spoke. "Someone is impatient.” 

You nodded and lowered your hands to the bottom of his shirt. "Maybe we should take this inside…?" you trailed off, fingers teasing his defined abs. 

"What, you're not enjoying this?" Zen teased, chuckling. He moved his lips to your jaw, peppering kisses down to your collarbone. 

You grinned. "Of course. Though I'd enjoy it more if we weren't practically in plain sight." You gasped slightly as he nipped at your shoulder. "Zen…" 

Zen moved his lips to yours, slowly caressing them before looking down into your eyes again . "Okay, princess." 

The two of you quickly moved inside Zen's house, barely making it to the couch; you just couldn't keep your hands off of each other. Before things passed the point of no return, you stopped him. "Zen...can I make a request?" you asked as he reached down to remove your shirt. 

The albino's light brows raised in curiosity. "What is it, (y/n)?" 

You squirmed underneath him, feeling a bit embarrassed about what you wanted to ask. "Can you...act like Death and sing "The Last Dance" with me as Elisabeth?" 

"Oh, you enjoyed it that much, huh?" Zen hovered over you teasingly, playing with the hem of your blouse. 

You gulped at the way his voice deepened, nodding. "I swear I wasn't jealous earlier...only envious. I wanted you to look at me with those hungry eyes." 

Zen smirked. "Don't I already give you that look on a daily basis?" He chuckled as you opened your mouth to protest, leaning down to silence you with another kiss. "Don't worry, babe. I'll give you what you want." 

He pulled you up from the couch and placed you in between the living room and kitchen. "Stay right there." Zen's order added to your excitement. "I presume you know the choreography?" 

You nodded, watching as he hooked his phone up to the speakers and started an instrumental version of the song. "I know it well enough." 

Zen got into character as the introduction played through, closing his ruby eyes as he shifted his head to the left and right. When he opened them again, it was like he was a different person. Your breath hitched in your throat when he started to sing. 

He started walking from the other side of the room, staring you down the entire time. The lyrics Zen sang were jealous and possessive, two traits you knew he struggled with in reality. He moved his hands fluidly through the air as he motioned to you, finally stopping in front of you for a moment. As per the choreography, you stood completely still as Zen brought his lips to hover over yours before walking away teasingly. 

As the chorus began, your boyfriend really got into it. He danced with power and grace, dominating the small space; Zen radiated masculinity and you felt a warmth in your core. 

You followed the choreography of the second verse perfectly, acting as if Zen controlled you with every flick and twist of his hand. That theme continued into the chorus and you relished in the feeling of yourself in his arms. He held you for a brief second before gently pushing you onto the couch. You gasped, barely able to keep yourself from touching him as he jumped on top of you, grinding his hips slightly against yours. 

Before he could continue with the song, you pulled his face to yours and wrapped your legs around his waist. Zen stopped singing with a gasp of his own, though his lips adapted against yours immediately. The instrumental played in the background as you feverishly kissed, both of you obviously aroused. 

"Bedroom?" Zen asked, pulling away for a moment to look down into your eyes. 

You nodded quickly and looped your arms around his neck. "Bedroom."


End file.
